


How Deep Is Your Love

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: The 3 times Nolan tried to seduce Brett and then one time he didn't.





	How Deep Is Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Lol because this was supposed to be a quick one shot... which apparently I am incapable of when it comes to Nett

“I know what you’re doing, and if I’m being honest, it’s cute. But you’re going to have to try harder than that.” Brett chuckled from behind him.

 

Nolan stood up from his bent over position. Kicked his lacrosse shorts away from his feet and roughly yanked his jeans up with a huff. He’d been trying for weeks to get Brett to touch him, kiss him, anything with him at this point.

 

The stubborn wolf seemed oblivious until now, but now Nolan knew he was just holding out.

 

“I’ll show you cute.” He grumbled as he slammed the metal door to his stall closed and then stomped out of the locker room.

 

On his walk home he thought over the conversation he had with Liam about how to seduce someone.

 

Liam had laughed until he realized Nolan was being serious, and then he laughed even harder.

 

Why did everyone think he was some cute little thing? He had been a hunter for fucks sake! And yet everyone still treated him with kid gloves.

 

Nolan kicked at a rock, sending it flying into the road, where he quickly looked back and forth before going to retrieve it. He didn’t want that to hit anyone’s windshield or pop a tire sending them careening into the ditch. _Cute._ He wrinkled his nose at the voice in his head and chucked the rock as hard as he could into the forest beside him.

 

He continued on trying to remember Liam’s words exactly. Which proved pointless because all his friend has said was to use his body, which Nolan had tried fruitlessly only to end up being called cute.

 

He went through the motions the rest of the night. Pushing his food around on his plate until his mom finally excused him from the table and he went up to his room.

 

He laid there in his bed staring up at the ceiling blankly, only turning to look at his bedside clock and finding that he had been laying there for 4 hours. He groaned.

 

He grabbed at his phone and typed “Seduction” into the search bar, scrolling through different articles and images until he got to one he just could look away from.

 

It wasn’t the girl that he couldn’t look away from, it was what she was doing and the object she was doing it to. The banana, quite a large one, kept disappearing in her mouth and down her throat before reappearing again.

 

Nolan swallowed, testing the muscles in his throat, wondering if he was capable of that... if Brett would enjoy watching him do it.

 

The only way to find out would be to try it. So with that he set his phone back down and finally fell asleep with the plan to test it out at lunch the next day.

 

He got lucky. Theo, Liam, Corey, and Mason all decided to go out to lunch while he and Brett had already brought food so they stayed back at school. Liam left him with a wink and he rolled his eyes, walking away from the group and making his way to the huge tree out front wanting to eat outside because it was so nice. And also not really wanting to deep throat a banana in front of the whole school.

 

He plopped down on the cool grass under the shade of the tree and rested his back against the trunk. Pulling the contents of his lunch out of the brown bag he stuffed full before leaving that morning.

 

He had taken his first bite of sandwich when Brett finally sauntered out of the school towards him. The taller boy sat down across from him in the sun and leaned back on his elbows with his face tilted up and eyes closed soaking in the warmth.

 

Nolan reached for the fruit and slowly began peeling it, trying to calm his breathing from the nerves racing through him. Brett looked at him and tilted his head, probably hearing his rising heartbeat, just as he got the banana unwrapped.

 

He brought it to his lips, watching as the wolf narrowed his eyes a fraction, and then slowly slid it in. Fighting the urge to gag once it hit the back of his throat, he pushed air out through his nose and pressed it a little further, before pulling it back out with a moan.

 

His eyes fluttered open, not realizing he had closed them, to find Brett sitting tensely before him with half lidded eyes.

 

Brett reached forward and pulled the hand holding the banana to his mouth where he took it halfway down, hollowing his cheeks, then bit and chewed the fruit. Leaving Nolan panting with how erotic the crystal eyed boy had looked.

 

“Closer,” he rasped and Nolan shuddered, “but you’re still going to have to try harder to break me.”

 

How in the hell had he ended up more affected than Brett? He had been trying to seduce him and instead he got seduced. He scowled and threw the banana down on the lunch bag and sat with his arms crossed for the whole rest of the hour.

 

The next night they had ended up at Sinema. Everyone from school present as it was officially the first night of summer break. The club was packed and it was hot and sweaty. Bodies pressed up against each other in every direction, spilling off of the dance floor due to the amount of people.

Corey and Mason had disappeared, literally, shortly after they got there and Liam and Theo had been glaring at each other. Until the glares turned into heated looks and soon they were taking turns slamming the other against various walls and surfaces throughout the place. Leaving him and Brett, who had relocated himself to the middle of the dance floor, happily dancing with anyone that came up to him.

 

After sulking by himself for a few minutes, Nolan decided that maybe dancing would be the thing that would break the wolf.

 

He stalked forward, pushing through the sweaty bodies, until he reached Brett and inserted himself between a girl and the tall boy. Raising an eyebrow at her when she turned to object and smirking at her pout when Brett wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Do your worst, Nolan.” Brett whispered in his ear over the loud music. He didn’t need any further encouragement.

 

Nolan quickly matched his hips to the beat, swaying back and forth, adding a circle in every few beats making sure to roll against Brett in the most sensual way. Three songs in and Nolan could feel the hard bar of Brett’s cock pressing between his ass cheeks through both of their jeans. He was closer, finally!

 

Brett was holding his hips tightly now, moving Nolan’s body the way he wanted it. Breathing heavily against the skin of his neck and against his hair. Nolan was hard too. Just feeling Brett pushed up against him, having his breath in his ear, and hands roaming just under the edge of his shirt… he wanted Brett and he wanted him now.

 

He spun in Brett’s hold and slotted a leg between Brett’s, giving them both better friction when they moved their hips. He grabbed the back of Brett’s neck and bit his lip, letting his “fangs” as Liam called them show, and looked up under his lashes at the taller boy.

 

Brett just smirked down at him, fully aware of what he was doing, but still Nolan persisted. Trying to pull at the back of his head to make him come down to his level. The tall wolf obliged but stopped inches from his face, still rolling his hips against Nolan, and then looked into his eyes. The darkened crystallized orbs floated down to where he still had his lip pulled between his teeth and then there was more than one set of fangs on the tender flesh.

 

Brett pulled at his lip gently, making him release it in surrender to the wolf’s teeth, before his lip flapped back to its normal place. Brett then trailed his lips over his jaw and up to his ear where he licked the shell making Nolan mewl.

 

“You did so good tonight, little one, so good.” He purred into Nolan’s ear, “but you still didn’t break me.” He finished with a light nip to his jaw bone before he spun around and left a dazed Nolan standing there while he made his way off the dance floor.

 

“Fucking hell.” Nolan whined.

 

Nolan sulked back to the booth they had somehow managed to secure before everyone broke off, finding all of their jackets and full glasses still sitting where they left them. He was just about to slide in the booth when suddenly Corey and Mason flickered back into the plane of visibility making him jump back from almost sitting on Corey's lap.

 

"Hey." They both called out with dopey smiles on their faces, letting Nolan know that they had both definitely gotten off... he opted to stand instead.

 

He nodded and perched himself against the booth divider, scanning the floor and once again finding Brett dancing with someone.

 

Liam and Theo were next to appear, holding hands and in a seemingly better mood than before. Theo plopped down and made room for Liam, and he would have sat had he not stopped short in front of Nolan with a frown.

 

"You reek of Brett and sex..." and then his eyes widened, "please tell me you didn't fuck him in here."

 

Nolan coughed. "No I didn't fuck him in here. If its sex you're smelling you might want to look at your other friends." He said with a pointed look at the other couple, who immediately found everything away from their table suddenly very interesting.

 

"But you do smell like Brett" Liam returned with a grin.

 

He shrugged nonchalantly. He wished he could smell it, wondered what his scent would smell like on him, all he could smell was sweat and alcohol.

 

He glanced to the side, eyeing the pile of jackets. "I think I'm going to head out." He murmured and reached to grab his light coat, ‘accidentally’ pulling Brett's out with his.

 

"Where's your lover?" Theo asked teasingly to which Nolan just sighed and jerked his head towards the dance floor. Watching the others' eyes spot Brett and then look cautiously back at him. "See you guys later."

 

Nolan stepped into the cool night air, it was summer but anything with a breeze would be considered cold compared to the steamy building he had just been in. More like the hot dances and touches he had just endured.

 

He pulled Brett's coat over his shoulders, not bothering to put his arms in the sleeves and inhaled deeply, catching the wolf's intoxicating scent. He'd give it back the next time he saw him, but for right now, he wanted to smell what Liam had smelled. He wanted to smell Brett on him.

 

Nolan didn't see everyone again until Sunday night. The consensus of the group chat deciding they should all go to the senior farewell bonfire.

 

He wore Brett's jacket, fully intending on giving it back to the oaf, planning on it being his goodbye on attempting to seduce him as well. Apparently, Brett just wasn't to be tempted by him.

 

Nolan caught a ride to the hidden bonfire with Liam and Theo, seniors being the ones that received the location the night prior. The upperclassmen could bring whoever they wanted, hence him being allowed to attend, they just couldn't give out the location so that the party wouldn't be crashed by other schools or nosey parents.

 

He found himself in a circle of lacrosse players, laughing with them as they reminisced on their time as BH students and the things they had gotten into over the years. He was getting his third cup of beer from one of the kegs standing to the side when he felt someone sidle up next to him. Assuming it was one of his friends or Brett he ignored the presence until he stood, instead coming face to face with one of the seniors he had seen before but didn't really know.

 

"Hey, Nolan right?" The older boy asked and he just smiled and nodded in return.

 

"Mitch, Mitch Rapp." The boy smiled back at him. "I think you were in my math class this year."

 

Ah yes, he had been. Something that not a lot of people knew about him was that he was really good with numbers, allowing him to be in a few advanced placement classes.

 

"Oh yeah, you sat behind me I think." He acknowledged.

 

Mitch started filling his empty solo cup now that Nolan was done with the spout. "Are you here with someone?" He asked, glancing up at him questionably. Oh, right! You had to be invited which meant that Mitch probably thought he was here with someone he was dating.

 

"Just my friends Liam, Theo, Corey, and Mason."

 

Mitch stood and smiled again before taking a sip and leaning back against the trees beside them, looking at him intently.

 

"So you're single?"

 

And at that he had to laugh. This would happen to him, someone that he didn't even know was interested in him meanwhile someone that had their dick, hard might he add, rubbing up against his ass forty-eight hours ago couldn't be bothered with him.

 

"Yes. I'm single." He answered.

He talked to Mitch for a while longer, loving how easy it was. But he still didn't experience the same spark he felt when talking to Brett. Eventually they parted with plans to meet back up in bit and Nolan found his way back to Liam's side.

 

"Whatever you did to seduce Brett this time," Liam started as he deadpanned, "didn't work. Count it as a hell no."

 

Nolan frowned and took a sip of now warm beer, grimacing. "What are you talking about."

 

"I'm talking about whatever it is that you did, seriously back fired and now he's a grouchy asshole."

 

He snorted. "I didn't do anything."

 

"Well he went to get a drink, came back _without_ said drink and _with_ a major attitude."

 

Nolan frowned, he didn't see Brett by the drinks. "I was just over there and I - OH." He nearly dropped his cup. Brett saw him… with someone else.

 

"Liam you probably don't get this often but you're a genius!" He exclaimed.

 

Liam smiled smarmily, "Why thank you, hey wait what?" He turned to Theo and pouted. "I'm smart."

 

Theo just chuckled and kissed his head, "Of course you are little wolf."

 

"Which way did he go?" Nolan demanded and since Liam had moved passed pouting to pissed, Theo was the one who answered with the point of an arm as he sighed and pulled Liam into him with the other.

 

Nolan set his cup down on a plastic table as he made his way in the direction that Theo had alluded to. Accidentally running into Mitch in his haste.

 

"Hey here you are!" The boy giggled, significantly more drunk than he had been the last time Nolan had been with him which hadn't even been that long ago.

 

He wrinkled his nose. "Hey, I'm actually looking for someone. I'll come find you later."

 

The boy attempted puppy dog eyes and a matching frown, which ended up looking like a drugged clown more than anything else... it was actually kind of scary.

 

"No, stay!" Mitch demanded then, grabbing on to his wrist and pulling haphazardly. Nolan would have fell had two strong arms not banded around him and hauled him back into the equally strong chest.

 

"If you're going to flirt with a drunk idiot by a fire, at least try not to get yourself killed." Brett growled behind him

 

Mitch chose that moment to cover his mouth as his eyes got wide, the universal signal for 'I'm going to be sick' and pushed passed them towards the dark woods.

 

"I wasn't flirting with him." Nolan said softly, knowing Brett would be able to hear him even over the music, chatter, and fire.

 

Brett huffed, released him, and turned to walk away. Oh hell no.

 

"Why would it matter if I was flirting though? It's not like I'm seeing anyone. Not like I have someone else who wants me." He half shouted not caring who could hear him, and with a quick surveying glance happily observed that everyone else was too drunk to notice his fit. Everyone but Brett that is, as he stood frozen with his back to Nolan.

 

"You think I don't want you?!" Brett spun and yelled, of course drawing attention now because he was so large and loud, but Nolan wasn't scared of him. He was more angry and hurt than anything.

 

"Every time I've tried with you, you laugh or push me away. Weird how I could think that, huh?" He countered.

 

Brett growled and few people backed up. "Excuse me for wanting to make sure that you really wanted me before I did anything stupid like accidentally mark you."

 

"You're a fucking idiot." Nolan spat and then turned to walk away. He had been dragging this out because he wanted to make sure Nolan wanted him... was he fucking kidding?

 

A snarl sounded loudly and then he was yanked around and tossed over a shoulder.

 

"Put. Me. Down." He seethed.

 

Another snarl ripped out of Brett as he stalked towards the clearing where the cars were. Nolan took that as a no. He lifted his head and watched as everyone had parted for Brett, spotting Liam on one of the sides with a smirking Theo wrapped around him.

 

"Liam? Help?" He pled.

 

The bastard just shook his head. "Sorry bud, but this is what you've been working so hard for..."

 

Nolan sighed, asshole had a point. He'd been trying so hard to break the wolf's control and now he finally had.

 

"Can you please put me down?" He tried softly this time.

 

"Are you going to run away from me?" Brett grumbled.

 

He wrapped his arms around Brett's back and torso in his version of a hug from the position he was in. "I would never run away from you and you know it." He whispered.

 

Brett stopped moving and let his body slide down the front of him. They looked into each other's eyes for a few long moments, Nolan smiled sweetly, and then bolted.

 

Brett caught up to him easily, tackling him to the ground and pinning him there. "What the fuck Nolan?!"

 

"Wanted to make sure that you really wanted me." He mocked, using the same words Brett had thrown at him earlier. The werewolf on top of him growled and then surged forward and bit down on his lip. Making Nolan open his mouth on a gasp.

 

“Cheeky.” Brett rumbled against his mouth.

 

Nolan smiled against his lips in return, flicking his tongue out and tasting Brett. “Yes but you like it.”

 

Brett let out a little snarl and tried to nudge Nolan’s head to the side. He knew what the wolf was trying to get, he wanted Nolan’s neck, wanted it bared to him in submission. Nolan would submit... but not quite yet.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Brett asked, fangs displayed and eyes glowing as he pulled back to look down at Nolan.

 

Fuck he was beautiful.

 

He nodded, eyes half lidded from the way Brett was looking at him like he was a snack, _his_ snack.

 

“Very.” He breathed and rolled his hips up grinding against Brett’s erection that had been pressing against his thigh ever since he had been brought to the ground.

 

The boy above him mewled and followed his hips back down with a thrust of his own. Catching Nolan’s semi-hard length at the perfect angle and rubbing against it deliciously. Nolan went to push their hips together again only to have Brett’s strong hands pin them to the forest floor as he panted into his neck.

 

“As much as I want to continue this right here, right now, I can’t...” he trailed off sounding pained and Nolan wrapped his arms around him holding him close, “there’s too many people and my control is hanging on by a thread.”

 

Nolan pouted. He finally had what he wanted, finally had _who_ he wanted, and now he was being told no again.

 

Brett chuckled, “Don’t worry baby boy, you still get me.” He pressed a wet kiss against Nolan’s pulse and continued. “I don’t live far, come on.”

 

He wasn’t lying either. He hauled Nolan to his feet he pulled him through the trees further and further away from the sound of the party, weaving expertly and guiding him through the darkness with zero trouble. Nolan could still see the faintest glow from the fire when Brett stopped in front of a small house on the edge of the trees.

 

“You live out here?” Nolan asked, voice laced with awe.

 

Brett just smiled and nodded, dropping his hand and walking up the steps, stopping at the front door and turning to look back at him in silent question.

 

Nolan didn’t hesitate, he bounded up the stairs and stood in front of Brett with a smile on his face. Dropping his eyes for a fraction of a second and then looking back up from under his lashes shyly. Brett inhaled sharply and Nolan knew he had him.

 

“Take me inside.” He whispered.

 

Brett grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled Nolan in, his other hand coming to rest on his face as he kissed him deeply.

 

He threw his arms around Brett’s neck and rose up on his toes to try and get closer as they took turns licking into each other’s mouths. The werewolf reached down and hauled his legs up, making Nolan wrap them around his waist as he continued to kiss him and walked through the quiet house towards his room.

 

Nolan squeaked when he was suddenly dropped, bouncing a few times, before Brett’s heavy body was on top of him. Pushing him into the mattress and pinning him there with no intent on letting him up anytime soon.

 

Brett nipped his way across Nolan’s cut jaw, down his neck and then stopped at his pulse point, licking over the spot a few times. Nolan gave in then. Turning his head to the side and giving Brett his neck in its most vulnerable state. Brett purred in appreciation, the sound rolling through his body and acting as an igniter for the lust already pooling within him.

 

He moaned at the electric feeling.

 

“Why did you take my jacket?” The question spilled between them, catching him off guard.

 

Brett nuzzled into his neck, spreading his scent like how he had watched Liam and Theo do it. So he knew, he just wanted Nolan to say it. Nolan whimpered when a hand threaded into his hair and pulled his head to over so that Brett could repeat the process on his other side.

 

“Hmm?” Brett hummed. “Why’d you take it baby?”

 

“Because it smelled like you.”

 

“You want to smell like me?” He questioned, already knowing the answer, and rubbing himself against Nolan to make sure he was covering the rest of him with his scent.

 

“Yesss.” He pushed out and Brett rumbled, pleased with his answer.

 

Brett pulled back a little, looking down at him with dark eyes. “You know what will make you smell like me for days?”

 

Nolan shivered at the dark promise hidden in the words. “What?” He whispered, hands itching to pull Brett back down to his neck, his sharp teeth digging into his lip as he waited to hear whatever Brett was going to say to him.

 

He leaned back down and placed his mouth at Nolan’s ear, the warm breath making him arch his back from the pure sensuality of it.

 

“If I cover you in my cum.” The hushed words spilled into his ear and a small desperate noise escaped him.

 

“Please, _please_.” He begged.

 

Brett was off of him then and he whined at the loss of body contact, the sound dying in his throat as he watched Brett strip with wide eyes. Eyes going half-mast as they traced over the ridges and plains of the wolf’s muscled body and down to his very large cock that was pointing towards the ceiling in perfect form. A delicious vein running down the underside, making his mouth water in sudden need to taste it.

 

He came to stand at the edge of the bed and looked down at him predatorily. Nolan keened.

 

“You almost killed me with that banana stunt baby boy.” He rasped.

 

His long fingers wrapped around himself and pumped up and down a few times slowly. Nolan licked his lips and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and looked up from under his eyes lashes how he knew Brett liked, waiting for him to step closer.

 

Brett gripped his chin with his free hand. “Last chance little one, the second your mouth touches me... you will be mine.” He flashed his eyes on the last word. Nolan responded by opening his mouth and looking up at Brett expectantly earning a low growl.

 

Brett guided the tip of his leaking cock into Nolan’s waiting mouth, the bitter tang of precum making his mouth water even more the farther Brett pushed in.

 

Nolan relaxed his jaw and started breathing through his nose as Brett touched the back of his throat and then slid just a little further. Groaning when Nolan swallowed around him and then slipping back out on shaky legs.

 

The werewolf’s thumb slid across his bottom lip, collecting the spit that had dribbled out, but stopped once he saw a thin string still connecting him to Nolan’s mouth.

 

“Perfect,” he breathed, “you’re fucking perfect.” Nolan’s body tingled from the praise and he held eye contact as he leaned forward and sucked the swollen head back in to his warm mouth. Making sure to run his tongue along the sensitive underside rim and up over the slit.

 

Brett’s hands moved to his hair as he started to get in a bobbing rhythm. Moving down slow until Brett’s cock reached the back of his throat and then pulling back up quickly with a twist of his head towards the end.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” The wolf choked when Nolan reached around and pulled Brett’s hips forward, making him slide all the way down Nolan’s throat until Nolan’s nose rested against his lower stomach.

 

He came back up for air after a few seconds, a tear or two streaming down his face, and smiled innocently up at the boy. Then went back down without warning. Loving the panting noises mixed with growls and curses spilling from Brett’s mouth above him.

 

“Nolan...” Brett gasped. “Baby... close... oh... fuck... Nolan, Nolan, Nol-”and then a roar ripped through the room as a hot spurt of salty cum hit the back of his tongue.

 

He swallowed it down and then pulled back, letting the rest spill on his lips and down his chin. Nolan watched with rapt attention as Brett’s orgasm washed over him, leaving him twitching with his mouth wide open on a silent cry as the roar had stopped.

 

When Brett’s cum stopped hitting his face, the wolf looked down at him with amber eyes. One hand detaching from his hair, trailing down his face, and fingers catching the dripping cum only to push it back up in to his mouth.

 

“Where in the fucking hell did you learn to suck cock like that?” He rasped roughly.

 

Nolan swallowed, licking his lips and making sure to gather every last drop of Brett’s orgasm. “Liam-” he started but wasn’t allowed to finish when a menacing snarl bounced off the walls around them.

 

“For your sake and his, don’t fucking finish that sentence.”

 

He pressed a kiss to Brett’s hip. “Easy jealous wolf. It’s not what you’re thinking.”

 

Brett dropped to his knees in front of him, his height still allowing them to be face to face. “What I’m thinking is that you don’t smell enough like me yet.” He said with a smirk before surging forward and meshing their lips together hungrily.

 

Before he knew it his clothes were off. Great so on top of being in love with a werewolf he was also going to have sex with a magician. Nolan would have snorted had Brett not chosen that moment to take his pulsing cock in hand.

 

Brett ran his hand up and down a few times before he grabbed him by the hips and lifted him, quite easily, and moved him up the bed so that he was laying down and Brett was positioned between his legs.

 

The boy on top of him crawled up the bed towards him predatorily, eyes flickering between crystal and liquid gold, Nolan bit his lip in anticipation for Brett to reach him. He could still taste Brett's cum on his tongue but his body was humming for more, much much more.

 

Brett held himself up, hovering over him, skin barely touching and he found himself biting down on his lip harder. He needed to be touched, so desperately that a whimper fell from his mouth after he realized that his little fangs had punctured his lip and drawn blood.

 

The boy above him frowned and finally lowered himself down. Pressing his warmer than average skin against Nolan’s instantly setting him on fire. Brett’s tongue lapped at his lip before pressing gentle barely there kisses to it. The wolf ran his nose across his cheek and down his jaw, dragging his lips tantalizingly over his throat.

 

“I’m the one that’s supposed to be doing the biting.” Brett whispered across the thin flesh, the warm breath and ghost touches filling him with the need to thrash in search of friction.

 

“Do it.” He cried. “God, please, just touch me, anything... anything!”

 

A low sound tumbled out of Brett and vibrated against the column of his throat. A mix between a growl and a purr.

 

“So needy, baby. Not yet, it’ll hurt too much if I do it now.” He spoke as one handle tangled in his hair, angling his head to the side as he teasingly dragged his fangs over the spot where his shoulder met his neck.

 

Nolan moaned, the only words registering being that Brett would be biting him.

 

Using the hold on his hair, Brett rolled his hips, making his once again hard cock slide against Nolan's. The air rushed out of his lungs on a hiss.

 

He did it again, and then again, and again. Each time a different sound poured out of him and each time it seemed to encourage Brett to do it again.

 

Brett brushed their cocks together a few more times. Nolan could feel a wet spot growing on his stomach from his precum and Brett's. He wanted to taste it, the two of them mixed together. Some primal part of him needed to know what they tasted like.

 

Nolan went to snake a hand between them but it was quickly snatched and placed back down by his head. Brett pulled out of his neck to look down at him with hazy eyes, already looking to be on the edge again.

 

"Please?" He begged, making sure to look up from under his lashes. Knowing full well Brett would never deny him when he did it. He raised his head and pressed a soft kiss to Brett's lips, happily followed back down when Brett demanded more than he had given him.

 

Nolan took that opportunity to slide his hand out of Brett's grasp and back between their sweat slicked bodies. Reaching down and wrapping his fingers around both them. Moaning and swallowing Brett's gasp when his grip created more stimulation.

 

His hand rapidly became slippery. Between their sweat and leaking cocks, he had enough self-made lube to glide his hand up and down minimally. Choosing to focus his attention on both of the weeping heads and nearly crying when one of Brett's thrusts caused his hand to squeeze tighter, milking them.

 

"Fuck!" Brett whined against his lips.

 

Nolan just nodded, losing the ability to speak as he started to feel the familiar tendrils of an orgasm building deep within him.

 

"You're close," Brett panted huskily, "I can smell it." He licked Nolan's bottom lip and then sucked it into his mouth before releasing it with a pop. The wolf rested his forehead against Nolan's, eyes fluttering closed with each thrust and then easing them back open to look into his eyes.

 

It was a slow build. Every push of Brett's hips making his hand pull them closer to the edge, each harsh exhale of breath on his face, and tug on his hair. It all contributed to the leisured trickle of fire in his veins.

 

It was like a million of those little fire ants all over his body. Covering every inch of him from head to toe until they started to close on where Brett's cock was grazing his. The sensation getting sharper and sharper making him arch up towards it, frantically waiting for the thick tension to snap.

 

"Nolan." Brett rasped and the pressure within him released. Sending him in a million directions as he came. He was vaguely aware that Brett had reached his climax as well, the wolf's snarled breathing in his ear pulling him back from oblivion.

 

Nolan uncurled his fingers slowly. Biting down on Brett's shoulder when he tried to pull his hand out only to caress both of their overstimulated cocks causing aftershocks to pulse through them both.

 

A broken cry fell from Brett's lips and he jerked off Nolan landing on his back beside him.

 

Now that his hand was free to move safely, he brought the sticky white mess up to his face, and ever so gently pushed a cum covered finger into his mouth.

 

"Jesus!" Brett growled from his side making him jump, completely forgetting he was there for a second. "Are you trying to kill me?"

 

Nolan blushed and hid his face in Brett's neck. Turning his head slightly when he felt his wrist pulled to Brett's mouth and watching helplessly as the wolf licked up the rest.

 

Brett rumbled low and deep as his tongue collected the last drop, the sound spreading tingles of awareness back over his skin.

 

Nolan burrowed into Brett. Loving the feel of their skin brushing together and nuzzled his face deeper into the wolf's neck to inhale the scent he learned to crave.

 

"We taste so good, baby boy." Brett purred into his hair, pressing a kiss there and pushing against his head with his own in an attempt to get Nolan to look at him.

 

He huffed when Nolan didn't comply right away, the puff of breath blowing the few hairs not sticking to his face away. Brett tried once more and Nolan sighed, taking in one last big drag of ocean breeze and sandalwood, and then tilted his head up to meet Brett's eyes.

 

"Hi." He whispered shyly, although he wasn't sure why after he had just made the boy next to him cum twice.

 

The werewolf brought a hand up and cupped his cheek, swiping his thumb back and forth lazily while staring deeply into his eyes, and then pressing their foreheads and noses together.

 

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Brett whispered back. Closing the distance between their lips as he kissed him softly at first, and then turning more demanding, more desperate.

 

Nolan found himself pulled on top of Brett at some point, his thighs sliding against the muscled sides of Brett's stomach and hips. Something else soft yet hard caressing the crack of his ass. He gasped. Already?

 

Brett broke the kiss, "Werewolf." He reminded and Nolan scooted back a bit to stroke against it. Brett's hands flew to his hips and squeezed, the tips of some very sharp claws pressing into his skin.

 

"Still sensitive though..." The boy beneath him choked out.

 

Nolan smiled against his lips and pushed back again, enjoying the pleasurable torture he was able to inflict before Brett took control again.

 

The claws at his hips dug in, piercing the skin there but his mind was focused on driving Brett wild, the act surprisingly enough to get him hard again in the process.

 

“Nolan...” Brett half groaned, half growled in warning. A warning he did not heed.

 

The wolf’s cock had been leaking precum steadily, slicking up the crack of his ass and making it easier for Nolan to glide against it. His own erection starting to do the same on Brett’s toned stomach.

 

Nolan sat up, placing his hands on Brett’s chest as he began to mock ride him. Mouth open and eyes growing heavier with renewed lust.

 

A finger appeared at his lips and he happily sucked it into his mouth. Lathing it with his tongue before it pulled back out only to trace over his little fangs. Brett’s eyes darkened as he touched the sharp points, flashing momentarily and then returning to normal.

 

Two fingers slid in then, and Nolan gently suckled on them as he continued grinding back and forth. The movement starting to drive both of them crazy as it was so much for their still sensitive cocks but yet at the same time somehow not enough.

 

Brett’s fingers disappeared from his mouth, both dripping with spit.

 

“Kiss me.” Brett ordered from below, a command that he was happy to obey.

 

He was slouching forward and adjusting his knees so that he could still rub against him, when the two wet fingers were gently pressed against his puckered hole, he understood the demand for kisses.

 

His ass cheeks naturally spread open in the position, allowing Brett to slip right in to where he wanted to be.

 

The fingers circled lazily, applying pressure at random times, making him arch into the contact wanting more only to be teased.

 

“Please.” He mewled, and what a magic word it was.

 

One of Brett’s fingertips pushed in and he threw his hips back making it slide further into him.

 

The finger stayed inside him, firmly pressed against something that created so many fireworks in his abdomen when Brett shifted their bodies and fumbled around in the nightstand beside them.

 

He wiggled experimentally whimpering when the pleasurable explosions inside him intensified as the pad of Brett’s finger swiped across the magical spot he knew to be his prostate.

 

Nolan latched on to Brett’s neck with his mouth, attempting and becoming determined to leave a mark, his mark, while Brett continued to search for something.

 

Eventually Brett found what he had been looking for and straightened them back out on the bed. Finger again pressing against his prostate making Nolan bite down on the tender flesh beneath his mouth.

 

“Easy.” Brett growled huskily, free hand flying to his hair and pushing his mouth closer in contradiction to his word.

 

Nolan nipped at the skin again, elation spreading over him when Brett made a particularly sexy noise, and then kissing and sucking the pain away. He heard a muffled pop but ignored it. Too focused on the purpling the spot he had fallen in love with at the base of Brett’s neck.

 

That was until the werewolf pulled his single finger out only to push back in with two very slippery fingers, stretching his tight rim beautifully.

 

Nolan had played with himself before, many times, picturing what it would be like when Brett finally got his hands on him and he wasn’t disappointed.

 

Brett’s fingers were longer than his, thicker, and they caressed spots in him in ways he had never experienced before. It was maddening, dizzying, intoxicating.

 

His mouth parted on a moan when Brett reached his magical spot again. Working it over and making him go completely boneless with a few simple strokes.

 

“Brett.” He whined and then bit back down on the wolf’s shoulder. “More.” He demanded around the thick muscle in his mouth.

 

Brett slowly pulled his fingers out, scissoring them and dragging them against his puckered ring, getting him ready for what was to come. Which was the three digits he wiggled in and twisted making sure to let Nolan adjust. But he didn’t want to wait so fucking long, he wanted to be fucked and he wanted it now.

 

“Please move them.” He begged and when Brett just grunted against his hair in response he decided to do something to ensure the results he wanted. He trailed his tongue along Brett’s collarbone, pressing a kiss against his Adam’s apple, and then moving to the wolf’s pulse point... where he bit down... hard.

 

“Fuck!” The boy under him shouted, his fingers pushing all the way in until he couldn’t go any farther. Nolan moaned as a slight metallic taste hit his tongue.

 

He pulled off the bitten spot and lifted up a bit so he could look down at Brett with a small smile and lidded eyes.

 

“You’re lucky this is our first time together baby boy,” Brett drawled and then licked across Nolan’s lips cleaning off the small amount of blood there, “or you’d be in for it.” Eyes darkening as he said it, full of promise for the future and of all the naughty things he wanted to do to Nolan.

 

“Mm, please?” He whimpered, voice shaking with need.

 

Brett shook his head a slightly pained expression crinkling in his eyes, “You’re not ready.” He breathed and started to move his fingers.

 

“Do I need to bite you again?” He scowled. How dare Brett tell him whether or not he was ready for something he felt he had been waiting his whole life for. In reality he had been, waiting for Brett that is, he just didn’t know it until he met him.

 

“Do you know what you’re asking for?” Brett countered, face serious but eyes swirling with something he couldn’t yet decipher.

 

Nolan sat up further, the move making his hole clench around Brett’s fingers and he had to close his eyes for a second at how good it felt, and then brought a hand up to trace over the already healing skin at Brett’s neck.

 

“I’m asking,” he murmured, eyes flicking up to Brett’s, “for you not to hold back, to be yourself. To give me what I want while you take what you need.”

 

The fingers were unexpectedly gone and he was left feeling empty. Brett stayed quiet just gazing up at him, and he was about to get nervous, scared that he may have taken it too far, when suddenly Brett’s eyes were no longer his human crystal but electric amber and Nolan quickly found himself on his back.

Brett loomed over him, looking positively feral, and Nolan almost came right then and there.

 

“Hands and knees.” Brett’s voice held a different tone than a few seconds ago, it was gravely and dangerous. “ _Now.”_ And fuck was it sexy.

 

Nolan scrambled to do as he was told. Choking on gasp when sharp slap echoed in the room followed by a sweet stinging where the hand had connected with his ass cheek. Brett snarled as a finger lightly traced the outline of his handprint. Keeping the sting alive while admiring his reddened mark.

 

He looked over his shoulder, shuddering in anticipation for what Brett was going to do to him next, and was rewarded with the sight of Brett angrily stroking his cock. Slicking it up adequately and then dribbling a few extra drops on his hand and smearing it over Nolan’s waiting hole.

 

He felt the tip of Brett push against him, not entering fully, sitting just outside the ring of muscle that would consume him.

 

“Mine?” The deep inhuman voice questioned, his animal needing confirmation.

 

“Yours.” He promised. The word had barely left his lips before he was swiftly being filled, inch by sweet inch. His knees couldn’t hold him from the beyond full feeling, straightening and thighs tensing and he ended up in the downward dog pose as Brett slowly pushed in and out of him.

 

One of Brett’s arms caged him in while the other snaked around, hand wrapping around his neck for leverage. The wolf’s thumb toying with his lips until they were pulled apart, giving Nolan something to bite on when Brett started to pound into him with more force.

 

On one of the harsher thrusts, Brett’s cock managed to scrape against his prostate, sending him flying extremely close to the edge and he cried out.

 

Brett released his neck and wound his fingers into his hair. Gently, but with intensity, pulling his head to the side exposing his ear and neck.

 

“Do you like it when I’m rough with you baby boy?” The raspy words drifted into his ear. “Do you like it when I take what I need from you?”

 

“Yesssss.” He hissed. Not sure whether he was answering the questions or just moaning at how good it felt to have Brett inside him. Devouring him, and ruining him for anyone else that dared to come after him.

 

His answer seemed to embolden Brett and the animal within. Making them both growl and hold on to him more tightly.

 

Nolan knew he would have finger shaped bruises on his skin in the morning but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Brett finally surrendering his control, giving in to his primal instincts, and in result taking control of Nolan. He relished in the fact that he didn’t have to think for once. Knowing that Brett would take care of him even if that meant ruining him.

 

Because he also knew that Brett would be the one to put him back together afterwards.

 

So Nolan let go completely, turning off his brain, and letting his body feel everything that Brett was doing to him. The pleasurable pull of his hair, the tight grip accompanied by sharp claws on his hip, a slight sting of pain which only heightened the amazing sensation of Brett’s cock sliding in and out of him. The little noises and pants escaping Brett’s throat, his breath tickling the fine hairs on the back of his neck, and the fire igniting low in his belly.

 

Letting everything wash over him like that became too much but not enough at the same time.

 

“Fuck, Nolan.” Brett bit out roughly. “You’re so tight, so tight for me.”

 

The words washed over him like honey. Spreading the tingling from his groin throughout his body. Brett kept his pace, steady but relentless, as he buried his face in the side of Nolan’s neck. Nuzzling against, scenting, and returning to a particular spot over and over again.

 

“Brett...” Nolan moaned wantonly, the name falling from his lips like a dying prayer.

 

The werewolf pulled him up. Plastering his chest against Nolan’s back and continued to plunge into him even though it was more of a grind now than a full thrust. One hand splayed just under his belly button, resting there and holding him in place, while the other returned to his neck gripping lightly.

 

He covered both of the hands on his body with his own. Intertwining their fingers and making Brett pull him closer, hold on to him tighter. Nolan tilted his head to the side, giving Brett’s mouth more room to work.

 

“Please.” He pleaded, the word holding so much meaning.

 

He could feel the harsh tips of the werewolf’s fangs pressing against his skin and he keened, excitement flooding him, as he waited.

 

“What do you want baby.” Brett purred, dragging the points back and forth as he continued to press into him. Slowly dragging their joined hands down to begin pumping his neglected and leaking cock.

 

“You know- _oh_ ,” he broke off on a whimper when Brett scraped his nail across Nolan’s slit, “you know what I want.”

“Which is?” He panted, sounding as close to the edge as Nolan was.

 

Nolan swallowed and closed his eyes, tilting his head further to the side. “Take what you need.” He whispered.

 

Brett bit down on the back of his neck, not puncturing the skin or marking him, but in an act of dominance.

 

“What I need,” He started but paused for a few moments as he focused on finding Nolan’s sweet spot and once he did, continued to brush against it repeatedly, “is for you to cum.”

 

Nolan’s face contorted. Each hit to his prostate timed perfectly with a pump from their hands on his cock. Making his eyes squeeze shut a little tighter, his breath come out a little shallower, and his body start moving on his own.

 

“Cum for me, Nolan. Come on baby boy give it to me.”

 

The words sent Nolan careening. White hot spurts of cum spilling out of him and over his and Brett’s fingers.

 

Behind him, Brett gasped and then grunted a few times before he felt teeth sink into his neck at the same time as warmth flooded into his body as Brett came inside of him.

 

Brett lazily lapped at his bite, cleaning it and assuring himself that it would stay, spreading goosebumps across Nolan’s skin even though the hot cum inside of him made him burn all over again. The two contrasting sensations made him shudder as he came down from his high.

 

Nolan felt Brett shift, carefully pulling them down to the mattress and laying them on their sides while he kept his arms wrapped securely around him.

 

“Okay?” Brett mumbled against the marked skin, his voice back to normal and carrying a hint of anxiousness.

 

He tried to turn to face him, forgetting that they were still connected, and making them both groan when Brett slipped out of him. Brett twitched a few times and Nolan ducked his head under his chin, burrowing in and pressing his lips against the soft sweaty skin.

 

“Okay?” The question was repeated, he nodded in response. But Brett seemed to need more from him as he brought a hand up and pushed at Nolan’s chin so that he could see his face.

 

Nolan smiled softly, scooting in and pressing their lips together. “More than okay.” He assured.

 

Brett sighed in relief and rubbed his thumb back and forth over Nolan’s cheek, chasing the freckles that fled from his nose to his hairline.

 

“Do I smell like you now?” He whispered after a few minutes of staring at each other in contentment.

 

The boy across from him closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. A happy rumble vibrating off of him as he opened his eyes back up, and they twinkled more than usual.

 

“No.” Brett said, making him frown. “You smell like us.”

 

He could feel his eyes light up as if he was a kid going to Disney for the first time. They had a scent. And it was theirs alone.

 

“What do we smell like?” He asked excitedly.

 

Brett smiled and brushed a finger over his lips. “Sweet like sunshine, but cool like the moon. A little spicy but at the same time comfortable...” Brett’s finger stopped moving and he looked over Nolan’s shoulder for a moment before returning back to his gaze, “like home.”

 

Nolan’s heart stuttered a few times. He was sure that Brett had heard it but the wolf didn’t say or do anything to give it away.

 

“Home?” Nolan questioned and Brett nodded cautiously.

 

“Good, then I know you’ll always come back to me.”

 

A smile reappeared on Brett’s face. “Always. You’re mine now,” he emphasized the meaning of the words by digging his hand between the bed and Nolan’s body to touch his mark, “and I’m yours.”

 

Brett shuffled closer and pressed his lips against Nolan’s before kissing the bridge of his nose where the most freckles sat and then his forehead.

 

Could you die of happiness? Nolan asked himself as he was wrapped in Brett’s warm arms feeling completely and utterly safe and loved. Well if this was heaven he didn’t care if he was dead.


End file.
